


Clarity

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sometimes you have to spell things out.





	Clarity

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

You lie and end the call; he was not coming by tonight. The game Roman played with you was getting old. Why were you still playing? You were so done with this. A year into your confusion with him, and you were still the question mark in his life? Nope, that was not going down.

It only takes a couple texts, the right friends and a quick run to the store for your house to be hosting a nice little get together tonight. You girls promised you some men to keep your mind off of Roman, something to really take the edge off.

Your light up the back yard with white Christmas lights you haven’t taken down; it’s July. Turning on some music, you are relieved when people start to show up.

Your girls encourage you to talk to their guests, get some couch time with a man who isn’t Roman…to **move on**.

Nine guests later, flowing drinks, your best friend stands up and smiles at her cell phone, “Come on, girl.” You lean back in your chair, nursing a beer and trying to feel better about where your night’s gone; she snatches your hand and begins to stomp towards the door, “Look, I’ve got you something special. Something that will make you forget about Roman in seconds, so just—”

“I got it. I got it.” You slap her hands away from you, opening the door and looking up into a pair of hazel green eyes; his hair is shoulder length and his ‘polite’ smile is a panty dropper. You quickly lose all vocabulary and look to your friend, silently saying, ‘Thank you…help.”

————–

“Are you kidding me? Who doesn’t love that?” You had quickly lost track of time, some guests leaving and others getting louder as the drinks continued to mysteriously multiply, “So, besides MMA, what you into?”

You caught half of what he said, especially as his hands scratched the five o’ clock shadow of his chin. Is this what you were missing out? The kind of life you ignored for a man (granted, beautiful) who just decided when you were and weren’t worth his time.

“Damn, you have a beautiful smile.” His compliment causes you to blush, bowing your head a little, “So…am I out of line hitting on you? You’ve got to be taken or something, right?”

“Well, I—” You interrupted by another ring of your doorbell, groaning into a smile, “Could you give me just a second?”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

You know his eyes are on you as you walk away, and you honestly enjoy it – feeling a surge of sexy at attention. Heading to the door with a smile, you lose all focus and happiness at the sight of your Samoan standing there. Red roses in hand, his hair hanging down, and in all black; you would normally be out of breath at the sight, but tonight you are too hurt to do so.

Stepping onto your porch, you shut the door behind you, “You were supposed to blow me off tonight, remember?”

“I didn’t think I was going to be able to make it.” He glanced at his watch, exhaling, “As it is, I didn’t make it until after midnight anyway.” When Roman stops, he listens and finally figures out, “You having a party or something?”

“Or something.” You lean against one of your porch columns, “I thought I was alone tonight…I didn’t want to be.”

“So, you got a few people in there or just one?”

“What does it matter? We don’t know what the fuck we’re doing anyway.” 

When you try to pass him, he stops you by an arm around the waist, “Where’s this all coming from?”

“I thought I was okay with this whole let’s go with the flow thing. I’m not. I feel like a side chick, and that’s not me.” You try to get his arm from around you, praying you won’t become victim to his espresso stare, “I want more than you can give me, Roman. I think we should—”

“Tell me what you want.” Roman brings you in front of him, completely enveloping you in his arms and somewhat lifting you off your feet, “Just say it. I’m ready for whatever.”

You hate how easily he controls you, especially since you got a fine prospect still waiting for you in the backyard. Draping your arms around him, you deeply inhale his scent , “I want us to be real. I want us to be a priority. I want you to say I’m your girl, and you’re taken if people ask.”

“Do you think I’m just out there fucking whoever I want now?” When he notes your uncomfortable look, Roman places a kiss on your forehead, “Ask me how many people I’ve been with in the past year. I’ll tell you.”

You’re somewhat afraid, knowing the question has to be asked, “How many?”

“One.” He tries not to be offended, adding as his hold tightens around you, “You.”

“But—I mean…we said nothing was official and…”

“Just you.”

You press your lips to his, forgetting everything that isn’t him. When he pulls away, you say the words that have kept your heart busting at the seams, “I’m so in love with you, Roman.”

Finally setting you on your feet, he signals towards your door, “Then let’s clear out your place so you can show me.”


End file.
